


The Mischivious Dragon

by FlowerofAlganon23



Series: The dragon has three heads series [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerofAlganon23/pseuds/FlowerofAlganon23
Summary: Princess Visenya Targaryen sneaks around...
Relationships: Rhaegar Targaryen/Lyanna Stark (mentioned)
Series: The dragon has three heads series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882633
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	The Mischivious Dragon

**Visenya**

Visenya knew that something bad had happened when her father and mother had refused to speak to each other for nearly three days.

Of course, nobody wanted to tell her anything. Her nursemaid told her that she was too young to understand and Ser Barristan vaguely told her that brother was in trouble.

Visenya had been baffled to hear this. Usually, it was Aegon or Daeron who caused trouble, but not her brother Jaehaerys.

He had always been the quiet one. Brooding in the corner of the room about something that bothered him, but never taking action.

She had of course pestered everyone she knew about more information, but in the end, everyone had brushed her off.

Which only left one person she could ask. Her lady mother.

Thus, after she had attended her lessons with Maester Marwyn she went to seek out her mother. As always on this weekday, she had ridden off into the city to visit the poorer parts of the city to hand out bread or donate money where it was needed, though today she had also visited the Great Sept of Baelor.

Visenya knew that her lady mother held little love for the Seven in her heart, but as queen, she had to pretend that she revered them just as much as the seven.

Visenya didn’t care about either of these gods. The seven had always confused her and the teachings were boring. The old gods were much more fascinating, but it was hard to believe that there were real gods living in trees.

No, Visenya didn’t believe in the gods, but of course, she couldn’t tell anyone about that. A princess had to be pious and devoted to the seven.

"Who is there?“ one of the guardsmen asked in a jesting tone when she had tried sneaking to her mother’s chamber. They knew her habits well and found it always amusing. "Perhaps a little dragon princess?

Visenya grinned and revealed herself to the men. "I apologize for sneaking around without a proper guard. I just wanted to see my mother.“

"The Queen is with the King,“ told him the younger of the two guardsmen. He was called Thomas and he always had a jape on his lips. "I heard your brother Prince Jaehaerys and his bride have returned to the city.“

Visenya didn’t believe her ears. She knew that her brother was betrothed, but that he had gotten married without her was very confusing to her.

"Why would he do that?“

Ser Thomas graced her with another smile and leaned closer. "This I cannot tell you, your grace, but I could lead you to the King and the Queen.“

Visenya smiled and was pleased that she found a protector. Her mother wouldn't like it if she left the Maidenvault without a protector.

Minding her manners, she dropped a quick curtsy and flashed the knight a warm smile.

"I would be very thankful for your help, Ser Thomas.“

And thus, they were off to find her father the King and her lady mother the Queen. When they arrived at the solar, she couldn't help but to notice the tension by the way Ser Oswell Whent and Ser Barrristan Selmy were eying each other.

Even so, Visenya wanted to see her brother.

"Ser Barristan,“ she said and straightened herself. She needed to act like a woman grown. "What is amiss?“

"Nothing the King and your Queen Lyanna cannot tell you themselves when the time is right,“ Ser Barristan explained kindly. "And now you ought to return to your chambers, my lady. Perhaps your brother Prince Daeron will soon be able to join you for a game.“

Visenya huffed. She hated it when people were treating her like a little child.

"I don’t want to play a game. I want to see my brother.“

Oswell Whent exhaled deeply and grabbed Visenya before she could run away. Within the blink of a moment, she was thrown over his shoulders and carried back to her chambers where her nursemaid was already waiting for her.

"Princess!“ she exclaimed anxiously. "I thought you had disappeared into thin air.“

"I am well, Martha,“ she replied and accepted the heartfelt hug. "Ser Oswell showed me the way back.“

„Kind of him,“ her nursemaid said and thanked the knight profoundly. "And silly of you to get lost, your grace.“

Thus, her adventure ended and for the next two hours, she spent her time being bathed and garbed in fresh clothing.

Yet, all Visenya could think about was to see her brother and why her father was angry with him.

She asked Martha about it, but her nursemaid was as tongue-tied as the rest of the courtiers.

It was her brother Daeron who finally gave her a proper answer.

He too was freshly-bathed and garbed in finery of black-and-red.

"They say that our brother married our Aunt Daenerys. They bribed a Septon and all. Father is furious.“

Visenya couldn’t believe it.

"How could he be that stupid?“

Daeron shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea but am sure we will find out tonight. Now come along, it is almost time for supper and our lady mother has called upon us.“

…

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to introduce Visenya with this smaller chapter.
> 
> The next chapter should be from Lyanna's perspective and the one after that maybe from Rhaenys perspective?
> 
> Jon and Dany will appear in both.


End file.
